User blog:Blackfur/Thing I would like to say
ok i would like to some thing i would like to say. though of me being a girl and guy wouldn't understand some stuff XDDDD WARNING: YELLING AND CUSS WORDS CAUSE THIS IS A RANT FROM A CHINESE LADY THAT WATCHES ALOT OF ANIME AND TYPES FAST AND HAS ALOT OF ACNE AND ECT ok first off anime Anime why does most anime girls have to have a big chest? it bothers me alot since at the fact they're in JAPAN and JAPANESE so they would be flat-chested as of the fact im chinese and japanese-chinese relationships are somewhat the same... yet chinese people yell alot... that why i yell alot in chat XDDDDD what is with the natsy porno stuff? (hentai ecchi ect) in some (many) animes they have nasty hentai and it's just strange so much NASTY STUFF OH MAI GAWD i hope someone will understand me WHAT IS WITH THE SEA ANIMALS GAWDIT ALL STARTED IN BLEEPING 18SOMETHING-SOMETHING DOES EVERY ANIME PERSON HAVE TO BE PRETTY? WHERE IS THE OLD PEOPLE THAT DON'T LOOK GOOD? WHY DOES EVERYONE LOOK 15? WHY DO THEY HAVE BIG CHESTS? WHY DO THEY LOOK YOUNG AND PRETTY AND NO ACNE CRAP? WHY? I GOT A BUNCH OF ACNE YOU DON'T AREN'T YOU HUMAN? YOU HAVE NO HUMAN SKIN CHARACTERISTICS! WHY IS YOUR SKIN PERFECT? WHY ARE YOU PRETTY? CAN'T YOU LOOK UGLY FOR ONCE? THE PERVERTS WHY IS THERE SO MUCH PERVERTS? I THOUGHT THEY WERE JAPANESE WHAT ABOUT SCHOOL INSTEAD OF PLAYBOY MAGAZENS? HUH? HUH? ;AKJFGHWSJHFVAGHVDFCHKSGFKHAGVDKGFKAHGF Anime fan WHY DO ANIME FANS MAKE FANMADE CHARACTERS CALLED A "NEKO"? as in the fact "neko" means CAT I DON'T SEE A CAT I SEE A BIG-CHESTED BLUE-HAIRED GIRL WITH CAT EARS AND TAILS I DON'T SEE A STUPID CAT WHAT IS WITH THE CATS NEKO MEANS CAT JACKASS S**T JUST BECAUSE I LOOK ASIAN AND SMALL-CHESTED DOESN;T MEAN IM A STUPID "cute neko girl" I AM NOT A CAT I KNOW I AM HUMAN AND A HUMAN GIRL AND HUMANS ARE RELATED TO MONKEYS AND APS I TELL YOU! NEKO MEANS CAT YOU DUMBASS DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT? AJDHSFBVSJHDGFSJKGHFSKJHGF STUPID PEOPLE WHY ARE THERE SO MUCH STUPID PEOPLE? ONCE A GIRL IN MY CLASS DIDN'T KNOW WHERE CHINA WAS AND THOUGHT ASIA WAS A COUNTRY SO I CALLED HER STUPID DO YOU THINK I WILL REST FOR SOMEONE NOT TO KNOW WHERE A IMPORTANT CONTRY COMES FROM? EVERYTHING COMES FROM CHINA. AND I WILL KILL THAT STUPID GIRL THAT TALKS SH** LSJDFKJGHFLSFKDJGHLADFKJGHA BULLIES WHO THE H8LL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? INHUMAN? DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM? WHAT THE SH** DID I DO TO YOU I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU WELL I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE COLOR SH** Men SINCE THE FACT I AM A GIRL A GUY WON'T UNDERSTAND WHY ARE PERVERTED? YOU KNOW YOU CAN GO TO JAIL FOR DOING THAT? WHY ARE YOU STUPID? YOU GET LOW GRADES AND DON'T KNOW SH** WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY "NEEDS"? NEET plus men also have tend to think they "own" a girl Example: a hot blonde chick walks in a room where two guys are sitting and they don't know thats she already in a relationship. so they see her and think she hot and whatnot so they flirt with her. the girl leaves and the girls boyfriend comes in and says "were you with my girl?" then the two say "dude im sorry i didn't know she was yours" see? as well if in a relationship with a girl they cheat A LOT mainly guys mainly plus women do work with give birth and i heard thats sh**ing pain HOUSEWORK COOKING AND OTHER SH** AND NOW NOT FINISHED AND THAT WAS A ALOT OF YELLING Category:Blog posts